Barbecuing structures made of masonry or movable barbecue carts are ubiquitous features of backyards, patios and balconies. On balconies and in certain patios there is often not enough space for a table, chairs and a barbecue.
Barbecue installations are not only bulky but also unsightly and hard to keep clean.
This invention results from an attempt to address the bulkiness, lack of aesthetic and unwieldiness of barbecue installations of the prior art.